


it's just polyester (but you like her better)

by haebom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Short, Unrequited Love, he deserves better, i think, sorry Oikawa, this is a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haebom/pseuds/haebom
Summary: His mother always told him he was too quick to fall in love, that one day it’d come back to bite him. He never listened.He thinks maybe he should've.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	it's just polyester (but you like her better)

Oikawa knows. 

He knows that whatever this ‘infatuation’ is has gone on for too long, that his feelings are so close to tipping over, a single touch will have him _falling, falling, falling_. Over the edge, past the cliff. 

And yet, and yet as much as tries to stop, it’s Iwaizumi’s soft grin he only gives him on the rarest of occasions, it’s the way he bites his lips when he’s anxious, drums his fingers against his thigh when he’s excited. It’s the way he sometimes lends Oikawa his coat when he’s dressed too thinly for the chilly air (he grumbles the entire way to his apartment, but never moves to take it back.)

He knows, he knows, he knows.

And still he sits a little bit closer, stares a little longer when they go on their study dates (“like hell i'd ever go on a date with you, shittykawa.”) His mother always told him he was too quick to fall in love, that one day it’d come back to bite him. He never listened. 

He thinks back to when his first partner left him to stare at the ceiling for hours and hours just to wonder if he was worth any love at all. He thinks to when the next told him he was a pain in the ass to deal with, told him if she knew it’d be like this she would’ve never bothered.

Of course, when Hajime asks if he’s okay, he laughs it off. “Aw, is Iwa-chan worried about me,” he sing-songs, which earns him a slap to the shoulder. He pretends the warm feeling in his chest is because of the weather. He thinks maybe he should’ve listened.

Later, when he’s alone in his room and it’s quiet enough that Oikawa’s mind starts to wander, he tells himself the tears rolling down his face are because of the spicy noodles he ate earlier. It hurts less when he does.

**Author's Note:**

> srry if this is kinda emo (and bad).


End file.
